Exposing the Traitors
|Planet=Foreas |Continent=Concordia |Zone=Wilderness }} Overview Fevala version :;Locate and speak to the Humans on Fevala's list. Report to Captain Rankin in Foreas Base once you've completed your task. Agent Franz version :;Locate and interrogate the traitors, then report back to Agent Franz. Objective(s) (Fevala version) * Locate and speak with the traveling one ** Eliminate Specialist Sawyer * Locate and speak to the one who seeks cover. ** Eliminate Base Guard Colfer * Locate and speak to the one who guards the path. ** Eliminate Medic Gladwell * Locate the one who tends to the front line wounded. ** Eliminate Medic Egan * Locate the Lieutenant in the southeast delta. ** Eliminate Lieutenant Ackers * Locate and speak to the one who paces the walls. ** Eliminate Base Guard Simons Objective(s) (Agent Franz version) * Locate and interrogate the traveling traitor between Foreas Base and Foxtrot Outpost. ** Eliminate Specialist Sawyer * Locate and interrogate the traitor who stands lookout. ** Eliminate Base Guard Colfer * Locate and interrogate the high altitude traitor. ** Eliminate Captain Rankin * Locate and interrogate the traitor who watches the path to the battlefield. ** Eliminate Medic Gladwell * Locate and interrogate the traitor tending to the front line wounded. ** Eliminate Medic Egan * Locate and interrogate the traitor in the southeast Delta. ** Eliminate Lieutenant Ackers * Locate and interrogate the traitor who paces atop the base walls. ** Eliminate Base Guard Simons Dialogue (Fevala version) Briefing Locate and speak to the Humans on Fevala's list. Report to Captain Rankin in Foreas Base once you've completed your task. Traitors Specialist Sawyer: : I know that mark. You're working with the Bane, you traitor! I'll take you out here and now! Base Guard Colfer: : The mark is noted. I'll begin the plan at 0800. Good luck, soldier. Medic Gladwell: : You're working for the man! Down the with man! Medic Egan: : Say no more, soldier. I know why you are here and I know what to do next. Lieutenant Ackers: : Oh, you're one of them? Yes. Them. The traitorous scum! You want to join with the Bane? I'll kill you just like I would a Bane! Base Guard Simons: : I see you've been marked. Good. I know what to do now. Carry on, soldier. Debriefing Captain Rankin: : Traitors? Even among our own? Bastards! : It won't matter in the long run. The plan is already in action thanks to your help. Good work, friend. Dialogue (Agent Franz version) Briefing Agent Franz: : We've got a problem with some traitor scum in our ranks. It seems you'll be our solution. We have traitors who hate freedom and want to hand over everything we've worked for just for the sake of a single Thrax grunt. They call themselves soldiers, but we both know, they're nothing but scum. : The list you brought back from Conscript Naan has details, but no names. I want you to head out there, locate these bastards, talk to them, and do what's necessary. I don't want to see you until the situation is resolved, you got that? Traitors Specialist Sawyer: : Question authority, soldier! Don't follow orders like a blind, obedient fool! Base Guard Colfer: : You think I haven't fought for my planet? I'll lay down my life for the right cause, and this isn't it! Captain Rankin: : Violence can only be concealed by a lie, and the lie can only be maintained by violence. Medic Gladwell: : Patriotism means to stand by your planet. It doesn't mean to blindly follow the orders of others. Medic Egan: : I have my principles, and you have yours. And I will defend mine to the death. Lieutenant Ackers: : Will you so blindly follow orders when they lead to your own death? Or is it just the death and torture of others you abide by? Base Guard Simons: : You can eliminate some of us, but we are far stronger in number than you imagine! Debriefing Agent Franz: : Good work taking care of that problem, soldier. The key to winning this war is absolute obedience and an unyielding determination, and those people were going to be a liability one way or another. If they wanted out, they could have gone to join the Cormans instead of trying to sabotage their own troops. Walkthrough NOTE You can get this mission from TWO different contacts. Some contacts will become hostile and attack when you speak to them! To get to this mission from Fevala, you need to have chosen to give the food to the prisoner. Whether you gave the prisoner the food or not, the quest is almost exactly the same except that instead of killing the traitors in one branch, you're seen as the traitor and attacked for it. The people you have to kill are still the same and are still in the same areas, only the dialog is different. *The lookout is south of Foreas Base in a bunker on the west side of the trench. Coords are: -35.1, 195.5. *The traveling one ** Specialist Sawyer who patrols the bridge just NW of Foxtrot across the ravine. When you speak to him, he will turn hostile and attack. Coords are: 16, 23. *The one who seeks cover ** Base Guard Colfer is in, or on top of, a bunker south of Foreas Base on the west side of the ravine. Coords are: -18, 102, 176 *The one who guards the path ** Medic Gladwell is just south of Foreas Base, on the east side of the Ravine in sandbag position, and will turn hostile when you speak to her. Coords are: 43, 112, 335 *The one who tends to the front line wounded **Medic Egan in the hospital at Foxtrot Point. *The Lieutenant in the southeast delta **Lieutenant Ackers is inside the hospital in Delta Outpost *The one who paces the walls ** Base Guard Simons is on top of the south wall of Foreas base, and will not turn hostil when you talk to him. Coords are: -24, 187 *Complete the mission. ** Captain Rankin is located near the bunker on top of the south wall of Foreas base.